What you haven't seen
by blubird513
Summary: Mike decides to continue working at the haunted pizzeria, but when a threat of shutting down the place and leaves Mike to fight for the only thing he has left, the animatronic gang. Watch as Mike fights hard to restore the place to its former glory and find meaning to himself once more.
1. The break-in

Mike was scared beyond all absolute heck! He was looking at the cameras, and the animatronics were all on the move, even Freddy himself! "Oh, shit!", Mike hissed as he flicked through all the cameras, looking for all of them. _IT WAS ONLY 2 AM, WHY THE HELL?-_ Mike stopped flipping the screen when he saw that there was jiggling and spastic movements happening to the front doors.

"Oh hell no…", Mike muttered to himself as he realized what was going on. A break-in…

He had been working at the pizzeria for about 2 weeks and never once was he ever really told what to do during a break-in, which was honestly ironic since he is a security guard. The door slamed open, drawing Mike back to reality. He quickly zoomed in as much as possible, it seemed like some raggedy man, probably drunk, and he was waving some sort of thing around in the air.

It was too dark to tell for sure, but he thought he saw the animatronics making their way over to him. Mike sighed and collapsed in his chair as he tried to control his erratic heartbeat, he couldn't handle this. He really couldn't take much more of this madness! He wanted to go home!

But he needed this job, he had nothing else, but this old, run-down illusion of a fun place for children. His parents didn't really care what happened to him, disowning him after he left the overwhelming home. He had no friends or family, he lived from paycheck to paycheck, barely having enough food to eat. If he even did get home the next day…

Mike took deep breaths, before he stood up from his chair, determined to handle this, instructions or not. He quickly took a glass bottle off his cluttered desk and held it high above his head, marching out of the wretched really didn't have anything to lose but his job and his life, but whichever came first death would still soon follow...

His brave facade fell as he approached the front, whimpering a bit as he heard yelling from the guy. He sounded MAD.

Mike marched on but his jaw slackened as he saw the scene in front of him, that was literally shocking. The guy had two tasers, really, really powerful ones too, and he was shocking Bonnie and Foxy with them! They screeched louder than Mike had ever heard them screech before, he visibly winced almost feeling the pain radiating off them. They crashed down onto the floor spasming and twitching.

Looking off to the side at Chica and Freddy, he saw their faces in pure anger and horror. Chica was shaking, for fear or anger, he would never know. Freddy, however, looked like a demon from hell, eyes black and his bulky frame and strong features all clenched as Freddy dashed forward and tried to swipe at the guy, who dodged every single time. "GET BACK I'M WARNING YOU YOU PIECE OF SHIT!", the guy yelled as he yanked Foxy off the ground and aimed the taser at his exposed neck.

Everything went dead silent and everyone stopped. Mike's frame was wracked with fear. This guy was dangerous, he threatened all the animatronics for pete's sake!

"ALL OF YOU ON YOUR KNEES AND PUT YOUR HAND WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!", The man yelled once again and pointed the other taser at Freddy. All eyes directed at him, Freddy nodded once and everyone got into the surrender position. Just then the man lurched forward and shocked Freddy. Mike's eyes went wide at the main bear's sudden spasms, as sparks flew in all directions. The other animatronics gaped, but Mike's jaw dropped. "FREDDY!", The animatronics called out.

Mike watched as the old bear slumped down on all fours, trying to hold up his shaking frame. Chica reached forward, but was met with a taser to her beak, she cried out in pain and glared at the man, still standing and smirking at them. "So, now you talk, eh? Sad to know that pathetic piece of junk was the last words you shits said", the man hissed with malice. "Well, i'm not inhumane", he said as he yanked the pirate captain and threw him on the ground. "Any last words, cap? Cause you'll be walking the plank"

Mike grimaced at the mockery, hands tightening on the bottle as he watched the man play god with the robots. He let his gaze fall on foxy, nausea overcoming him when he began to think about what was happening.

Mike's eyes then met Foxy's who was staring right at him, but instead of a menacing glare, it was a pitiful tired look on his face.

Mike forgot they were robots, he forgot what happened the previous nights, he forgot the fear and the wracking pain he felt course through his body, the smell of burning flesh...

Glass shattered as a bottle made contact with the man's head, Foxy looked up at Mike in shock, while Mike stood in horror, watching blood splatter as the man hit the ground. He hit the guy… He actually hit him, is he dead? So much blood, there was so much pain...His legs buckled beneath him and he swayed forward. Mike blinked slowly, realizing a bit too soon that the floor was getting closer to his face. Everything went black after that.

READ AND REVIEW TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS TO MIKE NEXT


	2. What happened the night before

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Mike awoke to the sound of sirens and people talking about everywhere, he tried to make out faces, but they were just too blurry. He realized he couldn't hear anything in one ear, all he heard was a mix of ringing and muffled voices. He felt pain everywhere, mostly on his shoulder. Was it burnt?

He opened his eyes just a bit more, his eyes twitching slightly and eyes fluttering when water droplets fell on them. Might be rain? Looking up he saw a man in a hospital/ paramedics suit, looking up a bit more he saw darkness. It must still be night? He couldn't tell.

The paramedic's head snapped down to look at him, he must have made a noise or something. "Sir, do you know what your name is?"

"Mike Schmidt", he said trying to focus his eyes on the man, coming more to his senses. He was asked more questions, but he just felt too tired and hurt to force himself to answer all of them. He watched people zip by his sight, there were a few red and blue lights. Police. But all was soon that was replaced by a white wall. He couldn't see outside, but he heard cars and horns blare. He was in an ambulance.

* * *

Mike woke up again to a very lit up room, white walls on each side, and his sore body on a soft bed. The sterile smell of alcohol reached Mike, making him scrunch up his nose in disgust. Looking off to the side he saw a doctor fixing up some medicines in the cabinets.

Clearing his throat he caught his attention and the doctor smiled at him. "Good morning , how are you feeling?"

"Sore", Mike got out through gritted teeth as he moved his arm, his shoulder flaring in pain. Looking over to it, for the first time he realised he was shirtless and his shoulder was patched up.

"That's good", The doctor said as he walked over to him inspecting his shoulder. "We honestly were concerned you might not feel your arm anymore, the nerve damage might have been irreparable if you had been shocked anymore."

"Shocked?!", Mike asked as his eyes snapped open in surprise and confusion.

"Yes, according to your boss there was some intruder in the pizzeria and he was armed with a taser, that which was used to harm you. Apparently you stopped him from damaging any property by knocking him unconscious."

"What happened to him?", Mike asked as he rubbed his shoulder a bit, trying to remember the night before.

"He's in the hospital we are in right now, you did a number on him with the bottle you smashed his head with", the doctor said as he handed him pills and a cup of water. Pain medicine. _Thank the lord_ , Mike thought as he swallowed them down.

* * *

The curtains were closed, the stage was empty and the office open and quiet. Bonnie tuned his guitar behind one of the curtain on the stage, groaning a bit as his fingers stiffened from the abuse from yesterday. Deep in thought as he strung one of the strings, the soft chur of the guitar bouncing off the walls of the quiet pizzeria.

Chika was in the kitchen, wandering about, putting the pots and pans back in their respective places. A bandage on her beak, a frown edged on it as she remembered what happened to Foxy. There were so many sparks, there was blood too, but… She shook her head and hastily shoved everything back in place.

Foxy sat in his cove and whined a bit in pain as he sat up, not bothering to actually leave the cove tonight, the security guard wasn't here anyway. Even if he was here, he would be forced to sit back down by the old bear himself. All night he was fussed over by the crew, with Bonnie helping him around a bit (even when he himself was in pain), Chica offering to bandage him up, and the grizzly captain of the band putting him on bed rest.

Though Foxy really couldn't rest at all. The look the security guard gave him… the way he jumped out and risked his life for the very animatronics that tried to kill him… Foxy silently thank whoever he was, though dread filled him as he remember the body of his savior hit the cold, unforgiving floor. Foxy shuddered once more…

While his family stayed in their respective spots, Freddy was next to a window in the pizzeria, looking out into the rainy night. He sighed as he rested his arms on the window sill, sore from the hit he took earlier. He felt upset with himself, he could've lost his family tonight and he could've prevented it if he hadn't messed up as bad as he did. HE got himself shocked by TRUSTING an adult to keep his word, he let himself be manipulated again. Something he swore he wouldn't do again.

Well he wasn't going to let it happen ever again. EVER. Though he had meant to start with that guard, he still had no idea what he was thinking when he smashed the bottle on the other man's head. He felt slight satisfaction as the purple shirted man collapsed from the bottle to the head. He even felt a bit relieved when the night guard was electrified too, at least they didn't have to deal with him attacking them when they were hurt. However his family didn't feel the same way.

When the taser apparently started to burn the guard's skin, everyone panicked a bit, but panic was soon replaced with shock and horror as the man dropped to the ground. Freddy rubbed his face with his hands, feeling a non-existent headache arise when he remembered everyone yelling at him to please call for help. He reluctantly agreed, dialing the emergency hotline and reporting the incident.

He was watching Mike be wheeled off to an ambulance right now.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


	3. Answers from the boss

"Thanks for coming in, Mike", His boss, Mr. Cawthon, said as he gestured to a seat in his office. "Please take a seat". Mike sat down as he looked around his bosses' office, it was a bit small, but cozy, filled with memorabilia and stacks of paper here and there, a small lamp and fan, all concealed behind the window blinds in the office.

"Am I in trouble or something?", Mike asked as he took a seat across from his boss. His boss whipped around to look at him, his eyes wide before dropping to a confused expression.

"No, why the heck would we do that? You're our longest lasting night guard we've had in years and you actually stopped a break in! You sustained injuries from that and hell, you're still coming back!", Mr. Cawthon said, chuckling at Mike's confused face.

"I did nothing special…", Mike said as he looked down a bit, frowning as he thought about everything his boss had said. "...it was part of my job." He clasped his hand together softly. "And if I didn't do it I might have been fired…"

"Well you're not wrong on being fired, but you really did us a favor. And to be honest you are probably the best thing that has happened to this place", Mr. Cawthon elaborated. "Word spread fast about what you did and people feel much safer here now, knowing you are part of the security staff and what you did for this restaurant is incredibly rare. Maybe something that will go down in the history of this place, for however long it will last…"

"What do you mean ?", Mike asked, trying to still take in all this news about his actions. He really didn't think people would care about what he did, after all he was just a replaceable guard. No one really cared.

"This place might be closed down Mike", Mr. Cawthon said solemnly. "The animatronics.." He sighed tiredly, "..thought they didn't get too damaged from the break in, they could still be scrapped." He clasped his hands together softly, wringing them nervously. "The company has been trying to find... anything to be able to just get rid of them. This could be it. They are already really old and damaged, the taser is all it could take to really make them snap, and… we don't want any **repeats** in history."

"The Bite of 87", Mike muttered slowly in realization. Looking up to his boss' face, he could only see signs of grim conformation. His eyes widened as the wind was knocked out of him. He'd only ever heard of it, but this was the first time anyone actually told him the truth about this place. "Who did it?", he asked shakily, looking down at the floor.

"That would be the mangle thing from the old location", he replied. "The catalyst of their downfall and eventual failure, an OSHA violation too. The thing must have glitched badly after one too many kids messed around with it. The previous night guard got attacked by it, after that the place was finally closed down and the machines. Scrapped. Except for a select few."

"These guys", Mike said as he looked out the window, catching glimpses of them performing for the children in the booths. How is it that they can be one way in the day and another in the night, how are these… What are they anymore to him? "Is that why they're sort of… unkempt?"

"Yes, the day staff is far too… nervous to go around them especially up close….", Mr. Cawthon said as he rubbed his chin, but his head snapped up and he quickly snipped, "Of course we have guaranteed they are safe, and any other things people have reported about them, are strictly rumors!"

Mike nodded slowly at his boss, _Sure… safe. Very safe._

"Anyway Mike", Mr. Cawthon says as he extends a hand to him. "The company thanks you for your outstanding work and we would like to ask if you can continue working for it as the night guard, and possibly day-shift in the future for at least its closing date?"

To Mike, this was a one way answer question. He nothing else, but this job. He needed the money and he couldn't leave now, he wouldn't have enough to make it through the week. Much less the month, and with the hospital bill… Things were piling up and everything was against him leaving this cursed place. No one else would help him, because again, he had no one in that department.

If he waited this job out, maybe he might be able to get recommended by Mr. Cawthon to someone else. Maybe, just maybe, he could ask for a recommendation working in the Afton Robotics lab. He did have a degree in mechanics and engineering, he might be able to actually make something of himself there.

Making up his mind, he smiled and shook his boss' hand. "Of course sir", Mike said. "But I would like to ask if I could get a recommendation for another job..."

* * *

From behind the curtains, a certain pirate peered out of the pieces of purple drapes around his home. He watched as the night guard from yesterday walked out of the owner's office. Mr. Cawthon. He had only seen that man a few times, scarcely though. The man spent most of his time in his office, doing who knows what.

Foxy turned his attention back at the guard, who rubbed his shoulder, the one that got shocked last night. His ears twitched as he tried to make out what they were saying, but that darned taser, his hearing capacity had decreased even more. Foxy growled lowly at the inconvenience, but made sure to keep quiet to not alarm any customers.

Ever since those toy animatronics got themselves closed down, he'd been deemed too dangerous for children. HE WASN'T DANGEROUS! The bite wasn't even his fault, but he got punished for it! They said his design was to similar to that cheap piece of plastic and trash pile, called the mangle. Now, he was no longer allowed to be part of the show, he was left to rust behind the curtains, waiting for the day he could be scrapped so he didn't have to bear the loneliness he felt with each miserable day.

But that guard… He changed everything.

* * *

Freddy watched as the guard talked to the owner, making their way through the restaurant. His eyes narrowed as he watched him, this guard was interesting. Interesting enough that the Marionette had appeared to them, speaking in riddles as it do, but change was a promise that came along with the guard. Freddy was skeptical though... This man was guaranteed to bring change, but what kind was the question and how long could he keep the Marionette at his side.


	4. Fixing the old, for the new

READ AND REVIEW

Mike plopped down on his spinning chair again, hissing as his shoulder flared up in pain again. He rubbed his shoulder a bit, before composing himself and grabbing his duffle bag he brought with him. He opened it up to see his tools and a special tool box inside, his most prized belongings. He saved up everything he had to buy these tools, eventually he was able to collect enough tools to actually be considered a useful set. With these tools he made a bit of a reputation for himself as a mechanic, despite his parents' wishes for him to be a lawyer.

Mike then reached for a crowbar from his bag as he started turning on the tablet, checking the stage and the cove for movement.

When he saw nothing, Mike excitedly turned in his chair and made his way to a box that was in his tiny office. After reaching an agreement with his boss about the recommendation, he was tasked with fixing up one of the animatronics from the old location with the toy animatronics. Lucky for him, he already knew this animatronic from his time in Circus baby rentals.

He was relatively harmless and honestly one of the cutest things in that place, he was only really meant for decoration, but he was later repurposed for a design for a new animatronic, one in which he actually helped make him. He made sure to make this one harmless, no jumpscare stuff, and no killer intents. The only thing was he wished was to have been able to see him during the day, actually active. That never happened.

He was too busy making a hiding spot in circus gallery, the desk with the holes in it, and making a keypad for the elevator, one that might still have his name on it. (it does)

Now however he actually has a chance to fix it up, see the finished work. Mike thought the animatronic had been scrapped, but they grabbed the girl version instead and forgot about this one. He was absolutely ecstatic to see it after all these years ever since Mr. Cawthon told him about it.

Opening the box, he looked inside, nostalgia running through him as he fished out the faceless little animatronic. _He's still heavy_ , Mike thought as he basically dragged the robot out of the box. _Maybe his face was the only thing they took? Hopefully._ It was sad to think these guys got taken apart to be used for parts, especially since he worked on this one. But he really had no idea what it was like for them, for all he knew it was some sort of release. Maybe.

"It's really nice to see you again little buddy", Mike strained out as he slowly lowered it to the ground. "Let's see if I can fix ya up buddy. Who knows, I might even give you an upgrade for that nose of yours", Mike said laughing to himself as he reached for his tools, the animatronic just lifelessly stood there.

* * *

Foxy watched the camera's light, that was pointed at the stage, light up red. The security guard was here. "Yar, he betta be in fer a surprise, from the old cap'n 'imself", Foxy muttered to himself, a smile on his face as he watched for his own camera's red light.

It never lit up.

The old captain grimaced a bit in frustration and confusion as he looked up to the camera for any sign that he was going to watch him. He didn't like to be ignored. He was already unacknowledged by kids who came everyday since that cursed bite. Believe it or not, the children were the most precious things these animatronics had, that's why they killed the night guards, to prevent them from kidnapping and taking their kids. They lived to entertain them and make them laugh, they basked in their love and attention. They didn't want to lose that because they trusted an adult to care for them, they didn't want the kids to die.

It happened to them for trusting the guard in the suit, but they won't trust any adults ever again. They were all bad people, all of them.

But then Mike came… and protected them

Mixed feelings came to the fox captain as he remembered the falling guard, freshly shocked and glass bottle remains dropping everywhere. He was happy to have been saved, sad to have seen his family be hurt, confused that he was an adult, angry that he was a security guard, and concerned? For Mike.

Foxy made it his task to give a proper 'thank you' to the security guard as he was very gracious to have not been shocked again and shut down…. for good.

The pirate captain slowly opened his curtains and creeped out from his cove, dashing from table to table, hiding in the darkness of the pizzeria. Foxy's ears twitched as he heard sounds of metal jingling and a bit of laughter. _Laughter? From the guard?_ , Foxy thought as he shook his head from the silliness of it.

He trudged on, trying not to run as he still felt a bit stiff from the shock, until he came to the doorway in Mike's office. Poking his head up to the window, he silently watched the security guard from the outside. Although the door was wide open, he really didn't want to risk getting the door slammed on his body, especially since he couldn't dash through.

The vulpin pirate watched as Mike grabbed tools from a bag on his desk, tablet off to the side, still on the stage camera. Foxy stifled a cackle as he could already imagine the bunny whining to Freddy if they could leave even if the camera was watching. The fox tried to peer over the security guard's shoulder to get a better look at what he was doing. Maybe if he could acquaint himself with the guard, he could the guard to fix him up a bit.

The smile on his face dropped immediately, his eyes widening and his stance stiffening, a growl threatening to leave his throat, ears pressed up to his head. Foxy bared his teeth in anger. That was part of the scum that took his family's parts, the one that got to play around with kids while they rotted in that filthy backroom, the one with that mocking laugh and that infuriating smile that got on everyone's nerves. Foxy's eyes bled black as he heard Mike ogle and coo at the reason for his suffering.

Mike was fixing up Balloon boy.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW

EVEN IF YOU ARE A GUEST

PLEASE REVIEW

I

Would

really

like

some

feedback.

SO PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Gratitude from the cap'n

Foxy stood at the doorway, watching as the cursed little animatronic came to life. Balloon boy whirred and spasmed a bit as he turned on, his little body shifting, almost toppling over before Mike took hold of him. Balloon boy's eyes lit up and snapped from side to side, before landing on Mike.

The little robot bounded over to Mike and hugged his leg, which surprised both Foxy and Mike. Mike crouched down and laughed joyously, enveloping the smaller in a hug. "Hey buddy!", Mike said as he leaned into the hug, the little robot jumping up and down in excitement. "Wait till Mr. Afton sees you, he'll flip his shit!"

 _Mr. Afton?_ Foxy thought, trying to remember where he knew that name from, eventually giving up and trying to think about it. The pirate soon found himself inching to the door, watching Mike coddle the small robot, jealousy and anger still fresh and raging.

Foxy got ready to pounce, but paused as he heard Mike speak to the balloon blowing robot.

"I- I am so sorry", Mike said, his voice wavering, you didn't need to see that Mike was close to tears. Foxy froze, his stance faltered. _What is the guard talking about?_ "If I knew… If I hadn't left, maybe I could have stopped all of this… You wouldn't be like this. You could have still been out there with those kids. You wouldn't have been stuck in that back room… I can't imagine how miserable you could've been, all those years, alone...all because of something that wasn't even your fault!"

Foxy's eyes snapped back to their golden yellow color, widening as he watched the guard crying. For the first time in his life, he saw a grown up… someone who wasn't even their murdered openly cry and apologize to an animatronic. People didn't do that, they were always too afraid or treated them like the animatronics they were, like scraps of metal. Trash. Unwanted trash. But Mike understood them, he understood him.

He watched as Mike's shoulders slumped and shook, he watched balloon boy's eyes droop as he snuggled deeper into Mike's hug.

After a while, the guard silently patted the robot's head and held him up a bit, pulling away from the hug. "But down worry little guy, i'm here to make it up to you, all of you", Mike said, Foxy could have sworn his servos locked up at that. _He was going to help them all?!_ Foxy stood up abruptly, plan of ambush forgotten, but in doing so, Balloon boy locked eyes with him.

The small robot shook in Mike's hold. "Hey BB, something wrong pal?", Mike asked furrowing his eyebrows in concern. Balloon boy pointed behind Mike and sure enough, Mike turned around, eyes the size of plates, shaking violently in his position on the ground. "F-Foxy?!"

"Aye, that be right, lad", Foxy said walking over to Mike, but the small balloon boy animatronic stood in front of the captain, eyes giving him a pointed look. Foxy raised an eyebrow at him, ready to just grab him with his hook and move him out of the way. Just as he was about to do so, Mike yelled.

"Don't hurt him!"

Foxy whipped his head up to meet Mike's gaze, surprised at Mike's sudden bout of courage. " I'll do whatever you want, but please….", Mike pleaded standing up. "...Leave Balloon boy alone."

Foxy stopped immediately and brought his hooked hand back up, watching carefully as Mike grabbed the smaller animatronic and pulled him behind him, protectively standing in front of him. Foxy was again surprised, though he remained with an indifferent expression.

"Alright lad, I won't 'urt 'im, I just want a word with ye", Foxy said gesturing to the hallway. Foxy honestly didn't want to talk to the guard in front of the little faceless freak, especially since this was important to him.

Mike's eyes widened as he saw the pirate fox gesture to the hallway outside his office. _No way in hell was he comfortable going out with that killer robot!_ But Mike look down at BB, who now looked up at him expectantly. "You promise you won't harm him?", Mike asked closing his eyes.

"Aye, I give ye my word"

Mike sighed, before he crouched down next to the small animatronic. "Okay buddy, i'm just gonna go outside with the… nice pirate captain for a small… chat. If anything happens, run. Don't look for me, just run away and hide and stay safe. Can you do that for me buddy?"

Balloon boy nodded slowly and hesitantly as he eyed the fox warily, receiving a glare from the vulpine in return. Mike stood up once more and slowly walked out of the office, the pirate following closely after.

Mike turned to address the captain, before he was interrupted by him.

"Thank you", Foxy said, making Mike freeze again, the words hitting him like a ton of brick. "You saved me skin, and that of me family. I am gracious and in ye debt."

"Oh..", Mike responded, still a bit off guard from how this was unraveling. He then quickly added in, "Oh- um.. It wasn't.. I-It's nothing. Really. I could have done more… you don't owe me anything"

"No, I insist", Foxy said, a bit put off by the guards reaction to his gratitude. Mike looked off to the side, struggling trying to keep a conversation with a sentient-pirate-animatronic-fox. Foxy was in the same plane too, he didn't have that many social interaction, mostly keeping to himself nowadays. He didn't even really interact with people, neither day or night, besides stuffing them in suits… but that wasn't what he wanted to do with this guard anymore. Then Foxy got an idea.

"Hey, How's about ye meet the rest of the crew?", Foxy asked a grin on his face. Mike tensed a bit at the offer. He wasn't exactly sure how to answer. For one he didn't want to be stuffed into a suit by them, on the other, he didn't want to be mauled by Foxy if he crossed the pirate. He also needed to keep BB safe…

"Um, s-sure, but-", Mike said. Before he could say more, the bell rang, and foxy was gone.

6 A.M. time to go home. _Well shit. I really fucked up this time,_ Mike thought to himself as he packed up to go home.

A BIG THANKS TO EVERYONE FOLLOWING THIS STORY, FAVORITING IT AND REVIEWING IT. THANK YOU!


	6. Out of the office

It was 11:40 P.M. in the pizzeria, Foxy was incredibly busy cleaning up his cove, fixing up boxes of his memorabilia and putting up props. He never felt the need to clean after being put out of order, because.. Well, what was the point? No one would come to see him, no children remember him anymore, and adults were all too afraid of him.

Foxy's face dimmed a bit when he remembered Mike cowering in the corner of the room, that was until he almost got hold of the little balloon menace. Mike actually stood up for an animatronic! Mike didn't threaten him, didn't call him any names or mock him, he called him a captain even! Sure he was… afraid of him, but Foxy would change that. The vulpine's smile returned tenfold as he continued fixing up his residence.

"Foxy?", A voice called out from beyond his cove that made his ears twitch. "You in there?"

"Aye, I be in me cove, enter", Foxy said as he turned around to address a large purple bunny animatronic, Bonnie. "What brings ye to me cove, lad?" Bonnie looked around a bit before answering.

"Uh, just coming to check if you were okay, y'know after the break-in…", Bonnie trailed off as he kept looking around in awe as he saw the cove cleaned up and decorated. Foxy never decorated!

"Aye, I be fine. A bit stiff and sore, but nothing this ol' pirate has not handled", Foxy said as he softly clapped the Bonnie on the back, both wincing from their damaged joints. "Oh and I wanted to request something of ye?"

"Sure, i'm all ears old fox", Bonnie said as he pointed at his large bunny ears, a smile in his expression. Just as he was about to answer Foxy's ears twitched again as he heard the sound of a car driving up outside the pizzeria, Mike was back. A smile etched at his features as he heard the familiar sound of the front door opening and the sound of footsteps heading to the office.

"I need ye to gather the crew in the dining hall, fer me", Foxy said, noticing that Bonnie had noticed that their guest has arrived.

* * *

Mike sat in his office turning the cameras on and taking a quick glimpse around the pizzeria, once satisfied, he turned to Balloon boy who was looking up at him. Mike smiled softly at the smaller animatronic as he pet his head, earning a bit of a distorted giggle from the smaller robot. "Hmm, I'm gonna have to take a look at that voice box of yours, along with finding you a new face…", Mike said as he grabbed his duffle bag again.

Out he took out flashlight and some screwdrivers, he looked into the little guys endoskeleton mouth with the light illuminating the complex system of wires, entangling themselves around one another. He quickly enough found the small metal box, finding a few loose wires and screws. An easy fix.

As he worked, Mike failed to notice the fox captain at his doorway. Foxy watched with interest for a bit until he and the little robotic pest met eyes. Foxy cleared his throat making Mike jump a bit and drop the screwdriver, he and foxy met eyes and Mike grew nervous.

"O-oh!", Mike said jumping up and standing up straight. Last night he made an agreement with himself, deciding to play along to the fox's schemes and get on his good side, part of that was showing him respect. "Good morning, um.. Captain" Foxy smiled at him with pride. "Um, what brings you to m-my office… tonight, uh, s-sir?"

Foxy tilted his head a bit, "I invited ye to meet the rest of the crew tonight. To give you our proper thanks and establish a bond with ar newest member."

Mike nodded wearily, as he crouched down to where balloon boy is, picking him up as one would a toddler. "Alright let's go"

"Whoa, whoa, hold it there boyyo! You're bringing that little menace?", Foxy said pointing at BB, who hid his face in Mike's uniform.

"Hey come on don't be like that.. Mr. Foxy- Captain, sir...?", Mike said as he jostled BB a bit to calm him down, hearing small mechanical whimpers coming from the small robot. "I- I can't leave him in here all by himself. I promise, i'll keep an eye on him."

Foxy grimaced, a bit jealous that he wouldn't completely have Mike's attention on him, but he couldn't really argue with the lad. He relented as he motioned for Mike to follow him out to the dining area, glancing back every now and then to make sure Mike was still following him, though a bit displeased to find Mike cooing and comforting the small robot in his arms.

Once they made it to the dining area, Mike finally looked up and was immediately taking in his surroundings, never having a chance to look around entirely, having to spend most of his nights only catching small glimpses of the pizzeria through the cameras and confines of his office. Foxy watched curiously as he saw Mike look around, smiling again when Mike directed his gaze to his cove. "Would ye like to take a look around me cove?"

Mike nodded as he followed the captain over to the purple, star pattern curtains, his eyes widening at looking upon the ship, the props and the lights inside. He slowly lowered balloon boy to the ground to have better mobility around Foxy's home. He took in every detail carefully, recalling how he used to love to visit the old pirate when he was little. He remembered sitting on the ship with foxy, eating pizza as he listened to Foxy tell him stories about his adventures out in the sea.

He smiled a bit as he looked at the old pirate ship, though his smiled dimmed at the look of the chipped paint and signs of dust here and there. Mike turned around when he realized that he hadn't said anything to the fox animatronic yet about his cove, but as he turned to address him, Mike felt his stomach lurch. Foxy was gone.

Mike quickly told BB to stay put, only receiving a nod from the smaller, as he dashed out of the cove in the search for Foxy. Mike frantically looked around, not realizing he was backing into something, or someone. Mike's back collided with a wall of fur, and two brown furry hands shot down on his shoulders, one clapping down onto his mouth. Mike hesitantly looked up to see a pair of glowing blue eyes looking down at him. He was in the arms of Freddy Fazbear himself.


	7. Back to the office

Freddy was more than a bit put off by the sudden appearance of the night guard, even more that he just came towards him. It was convenient, but nonetheless surprising.

The small male in his grasp struggled and squirmed forcing the older animatronic to pull him flush against him to keep him from escaping his grasp again. " I suggest you stop squirming, you will injure yourself more that I will you."

The guard's eyes shot quickly from one place to another, breathing still ragged, but at least he stopped moving. Freddy sighed, "Now Mr. Schmidt, if I may be so direct. What do you think you are doing outside of your office?" The brown bear raised a brow at the guard's nervous demeanor once more, this time his eyes kept shooting back to the cove. Freddy closed his eyes and sighed once more.

"I am inferring that Foxy put you up to this?", Freddy asked as he watched the small man nod his head ever so carefully. The large robotic bear slowly eased the man back onto the floor, letting his hand linger just a bit over the other's mouth in case he tried to scream, which it seemed like he was in way too much shock to do. "Now, let me-"

Freddy was interrupted by a very familiar looking, faceless balloon boy animatronic running up and hugging Mike's leg, desperately looking up at the guard. Freddy's eyes widened at the sight, before narrowing at the short stubby pest. That animatronic would spend hours on end laughing at their misery while they rotted away in the back room, stealing their body parts and pieced. Making the children forget about them and abandon them. Eventually they came out on top, but stuff like that wasn't easily forgivable.

Freddy's eyes snapped up once again as he saw Bonnie nimbly hop on a table on fours, teeth bared and scowl implanted on his face. "There he is!", Bonnie bellowed. "Chica get him!"

Freddy was about to get a word in when Mike ducked down, picked the little menace of an animatronic and dashed down the hall. The grizzly was more than a bit startled as he saw Mke be chased down the hall by Chica and Bonnie. Foxy soon dashed out of the dining hall and bumped into the band leader.

"Foxy could you explain to me, what on earth is going on?!", Freddy all but roared at the pirate. Foxy startled, snapped his head back at Freddy, who glowered down at the fox. Foxy's ears drooped down a bit as realization of what the situation might look like to the brown bear.

"Um, I know this looks bad cap, but I assure ye that my intentions were to act upon giving thanks to the young lad-"

A loud crash interrupted Foxy's explanation and a scream from Mike made both of the machines barrel down the hall. They skid to a stop as they see Chica and Bonnie frozen around Mike, who was crouched down clutching his shoulder in pain, other arm pushing BB behind him. Foxy stepped forward cautiously towards Mike, "Lad, are ye ok?"

Mike snapped his head up at the pirate, fear readable in his eyes as they shot from one animatronic to the other. Chica's wing flew to her beak a gasp working her way past it as horrific realization reached her.

"What, what is it?", Bonnie said in a hushed whisper as he watched Foxy approach the man. Bonnie was, to say the least, intrigued and confused by the human. He was protecting that little menace! The little pest that laughed at him when they took off his face! Bonnie was seething and seeing red when he first caught eye of the little rubble of trash in pirate's cove. And when they see trash in the Pizzeria

"H-he.. He's the night guard that saved us!", Chica quickly whispered to Bonnie. The guitarists' ears dropped and eyes widened as he looked at the small human they had just harassed.

"Oh my god…", was all Bonnie could say as he continued to watch Foxy try and coach Mike from the corner he was backed up into. However every step Foxy took, Mike back up more and more, violently shaking and clutching his shoulder. Freddy put a hand on Foxy's shoulder, as he deemed Foxy coming a bit too close to Mike.

Mike watched the animatronics with a weary expresion, his frame wracked in fear and the adrenaline still running through his system making it harder for him to calm down. He looked back at the faceless animatronic behind him once more to make sure he was safe, only to get startled as he realized his fingers were digging into his healing shoulder. He let out a sharp pained wince, which only caused the animatronics to become startled and panicked

"Lad?!", Foxy tried again, but just as he stepped closer Mike sprinted past him, BB in his hold. The four animatronics looked at one another before running after their night guard. As they reached the hallway, they turned just in time to see the doors slam down. Foxy ran towards the closed door patting it down, seeing if it would budge, though it was unlikely. "Mike, lad open the door!"

"No!", Mike yelled past it quickly making work of closing off the other door t make sure no one would get in through the other side. "I trusted you with my life and that of BB's. Look I don't get what your problem is with him-" Mike yelled taking the camera tablet and turning it off. "But that doesn't mean you can attack him for it!"

"Mr. Schmidt, you don't understand, we meant no harm to you!", Freddy yelled as he looked at Mike through the glass window, Foxy, Bonnie and Chica trying to take a look inside too. "Or… the other animatronic. We would elaborate more on the situation, if you just come out so we can talk about it in a more civilized manner-"

"No way in hell am I going back out there with you!", Mike said as he crouched down and took his tools out. He looked over at BB as he set down his things on the floor, crouching down slightly in order to level with the other. In a much softer voice, he motioned for the small robot to come closer. "Come here BB, let's get you fixed up."

Chica watched Mike closely all throughout the interaction, afraid and upset that she scared off a potential friend. That quickly shifted into outrage as she saw Mike take out tools and sit down, fixing the smaller animatronic. "YOU'RE FIXING HIM?!", she yelled banging a wing on the window causing Mike to jump.

"Chica, enough!", Freddy said as he slowly, but firmly pushed her wing off the window. Freddy was just as confused as her, angry even. Though he knew that scaring Mike wouldn't get them answers, much less opening the door.

Mike took deep calming breaths before answering, "Yes." He answered curtly and continued to do nothing more than focus on the smaller in the room, who looked at Mike nervously and pointed at the window. Mike followed the hand, stopping his gaze from drifting to the window halfway through. He was upset, he needed to stay upset dammit!

"Why?!", he heard Chica ask in confused desperation. Mike's eyes widened a bit, before he put up his resolve again. He gently pushed down BB's arm and patted him softly on the head to get him to calm down.

"I'm fixing him because I want to."

PLEASE LEAVE REVIEW SO I CAN GET FEEDBACK ON THIS


	8. BLUBIRD513

Hey Everyone...

Listen um, I honestly am thinking of just making these stories review based. Yeah, I appreciate that people are following this and favoriting it, but I honestly wan't to know if I should continue. Because that's the thing, I can understand what people think about it and the qulity of the storrie, if they are enjoying it or not. I love my stories of course, but lately i've gotten too busy and had time to think about them. I have a clearer mind now and my thinking is that if no one wants to see them, why keep making them?

Anyway, I don't know. That's just me I guess. I really do hope that you guys are enjoying what has been made, and maybe what I'll be making. Like I said I'm thinking about it. That's all I wanted to say.

Goodnight,

Blubird513


	9. Small talk, long story

An hour had passed, the stars of the pizzeria still sitting outside the door, Mike still inside. The guard had taken to closing both the doors, intent on keeping them closed, but he didn't know for how long he could keep this up. He looked down at BB and he sighed, he wasn't done fixing him up yet and if the animatronics were angry at him… well he might not ever finish fixing BB.

Maybe trying to talk to them might ease the tension at the moment. They were outside the door, either way. He was safe for now. At least until the doors opened.

"I used to be a technician before I came here", Mike said feebly, a poor attempt at starting a conversations with the robots outside his door. He heard a bit of shuffling outside, a subtle way of telling Mike that they heard him. "It wasn't much, just overlooking blueprints and fixing a few circuits. It was monkey work. I didn't get much of a chance to do anything else till I was assigned to make an animatronic /decoration."

More shuffling outside,

Mike continued. "'Make something small, and make sure it brings revenue!', was all they said. I didn't know what to do with the creative power they gave me, so i became overwhelmed and went for a walk. That's when I found out about this place. Of course it was daylight hours so you guys weren't… you know."

More shuffling.

"I wanted inspiration, so of course I asked for permission from the manager, and stuck around for a bit. I watched all of you, even Foxy."

He heard and abrupt stop in movement outside the door. Cautiously Mike continued, "I guess the bright colors, balloons and the huge crowds of small children seemed to catch my attention." He looked down at BB. "I came back a few times after that, drawing out the blueprints in the meantime. When I turned in the bluprints, I got moved up to technician level work."

"But soon after that, the circus animatronics and I met. Long story, short, I got fired for trying to protect myself from them. Before that, I was able to work on BB's mainframe, making him relatively harmless and definitely less trigger-happy than the rest of the animatronics." Mike looked up at the window, almost as if he expected one of them to poke their head up to glare at him for the offensive comment.

No one did though. "I-I don't mean anything disrespectful by that. I just didn't know what to think at the time", he looked down at the floor.

"You all scared the fuck out of me, that much I knew. I guess I just assumed you were all programed that way-"

"That isn't true"

Mike looked up too see all the animatronics looking down at him from the window, he slowly stood up to meet their gazes. Bonnie spoke first, "We weren't programmed to hurt people, much less kids. We just…", he ran a paw across his face. "We really though we were doing the right thing getting rid of the night guards."

"They ruined everything for us! Them and those "better" animatronics", Chica said accusingly, pointing her gaze at balloon boy, who took to hiding behind Mike, occasionally peeking at them from behind the night guard. "They were supposed to keep the children safe, instead they let that evil man stuff them into us. We couldn't do anything about it. They took too many parts off us."

"It's because of those miscreants that I no longer perform on stage. They deemed me too dangerous as I was covered with the most blood.", Foxy said as he looked down a his arms, checking himself as if the blood never had left his body. Mike shivered, what a horrible feeling. "And I loved my little mateys with all me heart, but that got taken away from us too, by the guard."

"We meant well Mr. Schmidt. We still do", was all Freddy said, eyes meeting Mike's. The gaze broke as the power went out and the doors opened once more. Mike stood up to confront the animatronics, BB still behind him. Just as the Fazbear gang started walking in, the bell chimed 6:00 and the misplaced cheers of the children echoed in the otherwise quiet room. Mike had to go home now.

The guard turned away from the disheartened animatronics, quickly putting his tools back into his bag. BB began hopping in place almost as if he wanted to be picked up. Mike smiled softly as he hoisted the little guy up to cling to his neck and shoulders as he carried the bag in the other arm. Wincing slightly at his injury being tugged at by the strap of the bag. He didn't miss how Freddy and Bonnie flinched at his reaction. Foxy's ears only drooped and Chica sobbed silently.

Mike stopped at the doorway where the Fazbear gang stood. He took careful steps towards Chica, giving her a gentle and lovable smile as he reached up to pat the side of her arm, "Hey. Chica, don't cry. It's okay."

He looked over at the rest of the crew, chica lifting her head from her feathered hands.

"I'll be back tomorrow. You can count on me", With that Mike left the Pizzeria for the night, feeling a thousand times lighter, as the sun arose for a new day.

...IMPORTANT-

 **-Blubird 513- Sorry for it being so short. I'm trying to figure out what to do with the matter of continuing the story... Anyways, reviews would help. Um, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope to hear from you guys again. See you, Maybe next time. Bye bye for now.**


	10. BLUBIRD513- IMPORTANT

Good evening everyone.

Umm, I don't have much to say about the final decision other than, well I am going to update every once in a while. My schedule will be off the rocker for a bit so, don't expect too much on that. I know, I know. Some of you will get angry at me or upset if the story was picking up momentum, but right now i'm considering... a replacement for myself. I know, I know. WHAT?!, But just hear me out! It's still a thought.

I know some of you might want to have a word with me, so just PM me or leave a review on any story you guys would like me to continue. I will read all off them while I remain in position of this account.

I'll see all of you hopefully in the future.

-Blubird513


	11. Thanks to today Part 1

Mike was tired, simple as that. He couldn't sit up properly from the lack of sleep, which made the idea of taking the bus today a good idea. If he had gone on his bike… he shook his head taking the awful images that appeared in his head and tossing them back as far as he could away from sight and mind.

He rubbed his face with his gloved hands. It was currently now the first day of snow, make that night actually. So that made traffic shitty and he was fucking cold, but he had a job to uphold. He was heading to the pizzeria for his night shift at the moment.

The bus suddenly hit a bump on the road and jerked Mike up from his seat, making him hit his seat hard as he descended. Mike hissed at the jolt that he received up his spine, damn he hated taking the bus. But with how tired he was from working on BB all day and composing himself after the encounter with the animatronics, as well as visiting the doctors, he was dead ass tired.

He looked down at the large, black bookbag he carried with him that night, a bag that contained a certain balloon boy. He was charging up at the moment, having been active and roaming his now disheveled apartment. The little robot had been curious, so of course things were now shifted and moved around, he couldn't even find his uniform for a while.

Though BB's wreaking of his home worked slightly in his favor. Slightly. He'd been looking for BB's face for a while now, even before he was assigned to fix the little robotic boy. He'd figured the people dismantling it would at the very least, keep the face.

Sure enough he was able to get a hold of it, though it costed him… enough to have him go hungry for a few days.

But it was going to be worth it, Mike thought to himself determinedly. It didn't matter to him if his fridge wouldn't have much for him, what mattered was making it up to BB.

For what? For forgetting him for a bit, for letting him get dismantled slightly, for being ignorant on the murders, for just being a fucking moron all the damn time with these types of things.

Mike leaned back on his seat rubbing his face with both his hands. He was fine. This would be a step towards fixing things. Remember to breath, Mike thought to himself. At this rate he would give himself the anxiety attack, the last thing he needed was to freak people out on the bus, especially near midnight.

Mike looked out the window positioned behind him, watching snow fall and hit the window, the streetlights illuminating the otherwise pitch dark scene. He sighed, tomorrow was another day, and that would only be in five minutes.

Trudging inside with the backpack on his back, he awkwardly walked into the pizzeria, tipping here and there to keep his balance. Man, he didn't think BB would be this heavy. He struggled on making his way to his office, his eyes shooting down to his feet when he felt himself stumble.

At this rate he'd snap his spine.

Mike walked faster, the sooner he got to the office, the better his chances to not have a twisted back. As he got within the button operated doors, he tried to gently put the bag down, almost crushing his own fingers, though he did manage to tug at his injury on his arm again. "Dammit!", Mike hissed as his hand shot up to the burn on his shoulder.

"Need any help there?"

Mike yelped in surprise, whirling around to snap at the guy, "Goddamn Frank! You can't be scaring me like that!" Mike's eyes widened in horror, before slapping a hand to keep his mouth shut. Bonnie just watched in utter surprise, he's never been called a "Frank" before, and Mike clamping his mouth shut made it all the more concerning.

"Oh, Bonnie, it's just you!", Mike said in relief as he took in a few deep breaths to calm his speeding heart. He still wasn't fully grasping this new reality of the animatronics being… not trying to kill him, but it was a welcome change. He just needed time to get comfortable with it. "Jesus, don't scare me like that."

"Um, Mike-", Bonnie said, about to address the little slip up in names, but Mike easily dismissed the notion.

"Oh and don't worry about the bag, it's just BB, ya know", Mike chuckled nervously. "Can't carry him anywhere with people watching, I don't think they'd take it well. You know, seeing a sentient animatronic and all, hehe?" Mike said quickly, steering the conversation away from his little slip up. God this wouldn't end well if he had to explain himself, he thought he was done with that phase…

Mike quickly snapped back into attention as Bonnie opened his mouth to say something, "Hey, um. So how are you today, um, Bonnie?" Steer away.

"I'm doing alright today, but Mike-" No. Steer the other way.

"HAPPY THANKSGIVING!", came a childish voice as balloon boy popped out of the backpack, startling the living daylights out of Bonnie and Mike. Mike's stunned face, morphed into a kind smile as he bent down to help the small robot out of the bag. "Mike! Mike it's thanksgiving!"

Mike gasped comically, playing along with the tiny robot's enthusiasm. "Oh gosh! You're completely right", Mike said with a big smile as he slapped a hand on his forehead. "It must have slipped my mind. Good thing I have my buddy BB to remind me." The balloon maker child smiled up at Mike, which to the normal person was unnerving as BB still had no face, only the endoskeletal smile to go by.

Mike smiled back at him anyway, it was cute to at least see him so happy.

Bonnie watched the encounter and sneered as he leaned on one of the sides of the door, demeanor irritated. "So _it_ can talk now, when did that happen?", the guitarist asked as he glared off to the side, no longer pursuing the previous conversation. Mike sighed, he didn't want to have any conversations on BB, but it was better that having to talk about the name thing.

"Earlier today, I took the day to give him a few repairs and upgrades", Mike said as he stood up from his crouched position. At this point BB took notice of Bonnie and quickly hid behind Mike, the security guard frowned a bit, there was too much tension in his tiny office.

"Hey why don't we take this outside to the main area, i'd like to say hi to the rest of the, um, gang", Mike suggested, not too sure how he should address the animatronics. They weren't exactly friends, but they weren't exactly enemies, and acquaintances was sort of rude.

Bonnie sighed, but agreed silently that it was probably a good idea. The purple bunny led the way, BB following slowly behind him, but taking hold of Mike's hand for good measure. Mike didn't mind much being hunched over with the robot holding his hand, though he was sure his judgement of the situation was at least a bit clouded, he was still really damn tired.

But the tired man willed a smile back on his face, he wasn't going to let exhaustion get to him yet. He just had to make it through tonight and he could pass out in the morning.

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THIS, I WILL TRY TO FINISH PART 2 SOON. SORRY FOR THE WAIT.**


	12. Thanks to today part 2

Dazing in and out of consciousness was probably a bad sign, Mike knew that much. Did he particularly care? No. He probably deserved it…

The lack of sleep and little food was making him daze a bit as he walked behind Bonnie to enter the dining area. BB was still going on and on about all the stuff he found in Mike's house to explore. Mike could only smile at the little guy, too tired to strike sincere conversation with the robotic boy.

As soon as BB began to get distracted by the new surroundings, Mike took the chance to take a glance at Bonnie's face, who looked slightly pissed and irritated. Mike could only comprehend what he went through, never understand the deep resentment over something that wasn't BB's fault, entirely at least. Mike would never understand it, but he could accept it and learn to blame himself for it, just as he always has…

"Mike! Hey there!", Chica said as she ran up to the security guard, giving him a hug. She wanted to start fresh with the guard so she believed a hug would be appropriate, little did she actually notice how mike considerably stiffened in her hold, BB freezing entirely in fear of the chicken animatronic. "Merry Chri-!"

"Uh, yeah! Merry thanksgiving to you guys too", Mike said. Chica blanched before trying to correct Mike on the date, but Mike hissed out, "BB thinks it's thanksgiving. Come on just play along."

The chicken pouted and huffed, but nodded as Mike breathed, a small sigh of relief at being released. He still wasn't okay with all of this that was happening, he needed time to adjust, but the world waited for nobody as Mike had learned countless of times.

Mike looked up to see both Foxy and Freddy making their way towards them, he waved at them lazily as a greet. He could have done better, but honestly. Not now.

"Morning Mr. Schmidt", Freddy greeted ever formally, while Foxy went over and patted his back. At this point Bonnie's face brightened up slightly and he wasn't sulking anymore. Mike clasped his hand together before deciding to speak up.

"Well, uh. Hehe", Mike chuckled nervously, before continuing. "I kept my promise that i'd come back. So um... How about we just start over? Completely", Mike said taking nervous glances at the animatronics around him. "I am willing to actually make a... friendship… with you guys, but where do you guys want to start?"

"Well, how about we start with icebreakers!", Chica said enthusiastically.

"Alright lassie, we can start with that", Foxy said, giving Mike no time to agree. The pirate captain perked up again. "Oh and merry-"

"-Thanksgiving! Thank you, Foxy!", Mike exclaimed out as he gave him a hug to stifle the captain, making both him and the fox, mildly uncomfortable. Foxy after overcoming shock, returned the hug, albeit a bit confused. At least until Chica gestured to the balloon maker, making Foxy roll his eye, but play along.

Freddy gave a curt nod of understanding, though he did raise an eye ridge at Mike as he say the guard take in the christmas themed decorations in the room. Try explaining to the boy robot why there are Christmas decorations on Thanksgiving. Mike gulped down a bit of stress and anxiety as he released the captain from his hold.

"Yeah, but happy holidays, guys", Mike said trying to lift the tense mood. "So, icebreakers, um…", Mike looked around catching eye on the christmas tree in the corner of the room, "If you don't mind me asking, what were the holidays like for you guys here?"

No one responded immediately, all eyes turning to Freddy making the old bear stiffen a bit. "I.. No. I don't tell stories", Freddy said as he crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Not anymore at least…"

"Aw come on Freddy", Bonnie said punching the bear playfully in the arm. "It's Chri- I mean Thanksgiving, time to spread a bit of the holiday spirit!", The guitarist said, mood brightening up at the possibility of a holiday tale telling. Maybe even getting Mike to stop flinching around them and such.

Freddy's eyes shifted to the pirate fox, who in turned crossed his arms at the larger, "Pirate shanties and… _thanksgiving_ stories are completely different, cap'n. That's in your department", Foxy said, smirking a bit while Chica giggled at Freddy's defeated face.

Freddy turned one last time to Mike, about to refuse, but ate up all of his excuses and choked them back when he saw Mike's face. For the first time, in a very _very_ long time, someone actually looked at him with curiosity and wonder. Freddy, for a split second, felt… content with himself and accepted, inspired even.

Freddy cleared his throat a bit, straightening his tie and hat, before turning back to Mike. "Maybe just one story…"

"YAY!", yelled out the animatronic boy in glee.

The gang's faces soured just a bit from the outburst, they still weren't quite happy with their little guest. Mike took a seat at one of the tables, Chica running off to the kitchen to get some food and refreshments for Mike.

Freddy regaled tales of when the Fazbear gang performed for the children during the magical times of the year, described how the children were running and shouting happily about. Mike snickered a bit when he heard the staff once dressed Freddy in a santa costume.

The rest of the gang finally began to crack jokes and regale a few more stories, Mike even joining in while BB watched all of them happily, laughing along with Mike. At some point in the night Mike showed up with his bag of tools, pulling out BB's face from the bag, watching the robot exclaim in pure joy barreling into the man.

Mike remembered seeing the rest of the animatronics groan a bit in annoyance, but said nothing insulting about the moment. That was good. As soon as Mike reattached the face, the celebration came back full force. There were more stories and now balloons filling the once silent and solemn room.

Details of the night began to haze together. Again, a bad sign.

He vaguely remembers in his tired haze, all of them toasting to a happy holiday. "To a Christmasy-thanksgiving hybrid day, to a new friendship and a new beginning thanks to today-", Mike said as he took a glass of soda pop and clinked it to that of the glasses of the other animatronics, all of them laughing and agreeing joyfully to a new day.

And yet…

The dining area turned into his kitchen counter.

The laughing to silence.

The soda to a harsh liquor.

Mike sat alone in his apartment with a cup of liquor in hand, lifting his glass in false cheer, "Thanks to another goddamn day…", Mike downed the liquor fast, making sure not a drop was actually enjoyed. "Fuck me…", he cursed as he finally felt a bit of a buzz from the alcohol making his headache throb harder. He then sank back into his chair… rubbing his face with his hands. "Tomorrow's a new day..."

Tomorrow was just always another day away.

 **Merry** **Christmas** **everyone. please review this chapter, i'd love the feedback.**


	13. 57th Street

**A/N- Sorry for the long wait. Had to do some remastering of other stories and** **thoroughly** **go through this one. I hope you like this though. Sorry again.**

The room slowly began to spin back into focus, a groggy Mike in the midst.

Mike groaned as he registered the light peering into the room, then his eyes snapped open, it was sometime in the afternoon.

He quickly pushed himself up from where he was laying, the carpet in his bedroom hallway.

 _Comfy_.., Mike thought dryly as he sat up from the scratchy surface. The disoriented security guard ran a tired hand over his face, trying to will himself awake once more. He looked around the room, images starting to come clear and fatigue slipping away.

The first thing Mike noticed was that, for one, he didn't have a fucking hell of a headache.

 _No hangover, so earlier today was real and I passed out from exhaustion_ , Mike concluded ad he finally stood up, groaning a bit as stiff muscles began to ache from rash movements.

He hissed out a curse, coughing a laugh out in morbid amusement as he thought about early that morning. _It was all real, so that means today is the day after Christmas, right?_

Mike shook his head, at least, if he based on foggy memory from his sleep deprivation, he was able to convince BB it was still thanksgiving. _Christ, if the kid knew what day it was it'd crush him,_ Mike mulled over the thought.

BB was shut down days before thanksgiving, around maybe three to four years ago. Whatever number of years, it was after the closing of the toy animatronics location 1987. If BB found out he's been out cold for years now, and started to ask questions…

Mike wasn't sure how many of those questions he could answer.

 _Speaking of BB_ , Mike thought as he quickly made way to the kitchen, making a beeline to the house phone. As soon as he took the block-like phone into his hands, he dialed the pizzeria's number, occupying himself with grabbing a bag from his nearby counter. He quickly began to move around the counter, carefully placing the phone on his shoulder, listening to the ringing on the other side of the line stop.

" _Hello? Who is this?"_

"Mr. Cawthon, it's me Mike Schmidt", the guard said as he lifted up the bottle of liquor to eye level, satisfied with the fact it was near full. Thank god he didn't drink so much of it this time.

" _Ah. Mr. Schmidt, wonderful to hear from you again. How are you?"_

"Good, good, um… listen I uh, wanted to call in to let you know that the balloon boy animatronic is in complete working order", Mike said, grabbing some more stuff off the counter, struggling to keep the phone near his ear.

" _(*laughing) Ah. Wonderful! At this rate you'll be able to get a job at the robotics lab in no time. I'll be sure to call up Mr. Afton and tell him we have a gifted man in our staff in need of a job. Stop by so you can come and meet him yourself-!"_

"Actually Mr. Cawthon! I.. I can't today. Maybe some other time?", Mike said hurriedly, almost dropping the box of peppermint chocolates he was about to put into the bag. "I-" He went to explain himself, but the words died in his throat.

" _Don't worry, I understand Mike. Plans to see someone during the holidays?"_ , He hear the goodnaturedly tone to the voice, light and conversation starting.

"Um, something like that. Uh, Mr. Cawthon I also wanted to ask you a favor?", Mike said as he hung the bag on his other shoulder, reaching over to grab his nearly threadbare sweater.

" _Sure kid, shoot."_

"Is it okay if you could give me a ride to 57th street? My bike's a bit useless in this weather and it's a bit too far to walk, the bus doesn't come around for a while…", Mike stopped talking as he heard silence on the other end from his boss. Mike sighed in dissapointed, back pedaling and making his way to the front door, _walking it is then..._

"Look, it's fine if you don't-"

" _You live on 2nd street right?"_

"...Uh. Yeah", Mike said a bit dazed by the question. "Yes, I live on that street Mr. Cawthon. Why?"

" ' _Cause you got yourself a ride. Come on, make your way outside, i'll be there shortly."_

"Thank you so much Mr. Cawthon!", Mike said, a genuine smile grooming his features. He ended the call and made his way out, just in time to see a car pull up, the familiar face of his boss in the driver's seat.

* * *

The ride to 57th street was mostly quiet, Mr. Cawthon asked questions here and there. Mike wasn't up much for conversation, but he owed it to his boss, the man was kind enough to give him a ride after all.

"So? Is that stuff for anyone?", Mr. Cawthon asked as he indicated towards the bag, although his eyes were still on the road.

"Um, yeah. I just wanted to leave a few things, for them…", Mike said as he looked out his window, watching for his destination. Mike realized he went kinda quiet then, he coughed and stammered out, "You know, with it being the holidays and all. Might as well give them something right?"

" Friends?", Mr. Cawthon asked his employee as he started to look over to his window, looking at the houses nearby, ignoring the fields of statue on the other side of the street.

"Um, yeah i'm visiting some… old friends", Mike said as he veered off the conversation, looking out his own window. "We're in 57th?"

"Yup. What house is it?", Mr. Cawthon asked craning his neck, to look down the row of houses.

"Wrong side Mr. Cawthon", Mike said, making his Employer turn his head to look out through Mike's window. He could almost hear the shock in Mr. Cawthon's whispered words.

"The _cemetery?_ "

"Mhmm", was Mike's curt response as he began to step out of the car, and walked past the gates, calling back to his boss in a near quite voice, "Thank you for the ride Mr. Cawthon"

Mr. Cawthon quickly ripped off his own seat belt, getting off the car and sprinting towards Mike's direction.

Mr. Cawthon kept up his pace, a bit worried when he lost sight of Mike, leading him to turn his head in all directions to search for the young man. His sporadic movements ceased as he finally caught sight of the guard, standing near three lone graves.

He made his way over.

The older man slowly came to a stop as he saw Mike laying out the items, placing them on the tombstones.

Flowers for one, chocolates for another, and a bottle of liquor for the last.

The names; Lola, Carlos and Frank, all in that order.

Mr. Cawthon sighed as he looked over to Mike's solemn face, his frown dropped further as he saw his employee's shaking hands. He gently placed a hand on his employee's shoulder, making Mike jump a bit from surprise.

"Mike-", Mr. Cawthon started but was quickly interrupted by a nervous Mike.

"I wasn't lying that I was going to visit friends, I just… I didn't want you to…", Mike's words died in his throat as Mr. Cathon held a hand up to stop him.

"It's not my business to pry into your personal life, but you know you can discuss this with me right?", Mr. Cawthon said looking at Mike's distressed expression.

Mike nodded slowly, finally relaxing a bit in his boss' presence. He slowly turned back to the graves, Mr. Cawthon following his gaze suit. They stood there for a long while in silence, listening to the wind blow through the cemetery.


	14. Hearts on sleeves

**A/N- Oh my gosh, sorry for putting this off for so long, i've been remastering another story and make the mistake of timing another new story at the moment. I'm juggling 3 different pieces along with this one, sorry about that. Anyways I hope you like this chapter!**

It was hard to try and keep them away from the windows at the front of the pizzeria. They kept squashing one under the other trying to get purchase on what was going on outside, or more so if anything would happen.

So here was the leading bear, leaning on the side of the stage, arms crossed and eyes half lidded in boredom as he watched them fuss near the window.

"Foxy, scooch over! I want to see if he's coming", Chica said as she shoved the pirate over, the fox baring his teeth at her for a slight beat.

"Yar hoggin' the window, lassie!", Foxy said as he squirmed his way forward, narrowly avoiding a purple elbow to the head. "It's bad enough that bunny boy and and you are- _big boned,_ plush!"

"Are you calling me fat!?", Chica screeched, feathers ruffling.

"Who are you calling _Bunny boy,_ stick figure?!", Bonnie yelled baring his teeth at the smaller fox.

"Alright that's enough!", Freddy's voice boomed from the stage, making the band turn to address him. "Look, Mike is probably very busy with his family during the holidays, and might not be back for a few days."

Freddy knew that wasn't true. Mr. Cawthon usually had his workers return as soon as holidays were over, that's when business was the highest. But for a peculiar reason the pizzeria has been closed for the last few days, when it's normally open.

Something wasn't right, and Freddy had realized it just a second too late.

He'd actually let himself believe that Mike was actually interested in them, that he might even be willing to get to know them, for a bond of sorts. But he'd only played on their good side to be able to get away from them long enough to survive each night here. So as to not be stuffed in a suit, so as to leave 'em in the dust when…

...when the pizzeria closes.

Freddy snapped out of thought and brought his eyes back to the gang, all of them looking slightly disheartened. They weren't stupid, they know what's going on too. Freddy could only hope to keep their spirits up by lying to them, but no amount of lying can tilt the scales now.

The odds were stacked against them.

"We're in a pickle, aren't we cap'n?", Foxy asked, frowning as the grizzly nodded.

The animatronics walked over to the table in the center of the pizzeria, Freddy kicked himself off the wall to join them.

No one spoke.

They just sat there as reality began to set in heavily.

The pizzeria was closing and everyone was booking it out of here, no surprise in that. But no one's ever known they were alive.

They were just some creepy mascots that shouldn't exist, that should be scrapped to finally get rid of them for god sakes. But they were alive, and they only knew one thing for sure when that day would come, because they know it will come.

It's going to hurt.

….

Mike found himself on his bike a few days later, snow thawing just enough to not kill him on the way to work.

He'd been given a few days off of work, giving him time to rest and refresh himself, at least enough to finally start recalling some of the things he did while sleep deprived. And for the first time think clearly about it all.

Having almost died in the beginning of working at Fazbear's, meeting the gang formally, fixing BB, trying to become friends with them….

Mike could have slapped his hand on his forehead if he hadn't been trying to keep the bike on course. He was so stupid!

 _I just had to open myself up to them, didn't I?_ , Mike asked himself dryly.

That christmas night, he'd been so tired that he'd just let them drag him around like a ragdoll. He'd let them talk their hearts out to him, show him their interests and tricks, tell him stories and anecdotes about their time in the pizzeria. How they've grown, how they've cried and laughed….

They put their hearts on their sleeves and Mike was too much of an ignorant bastard to have led them on.

Mike wasn't good when it came to making friends anymore. He'd lost touch after… the accident. He just couldn't make himself socialize with other people, he wasn't sincere anymore with anyone.

He'll admit to himself that the only reason he tried to acquaint himself with the animatronics, was to save himself the last few nights. That by making friends with them, he'd keep his body out of a suit.

And it worked so well that now he has to commit to something he isn't ready for, having people trust and want to be around him. He didn't want any of that mess.

The guard scowled, grimaced features twisting into a slight look of pain as he winced at his own thoughts. He was being brash, he knew that well. He was an asshole.

But it was that part of himself that kept him in a comfortable isolation.

He let himself drift off as he kept pedaling, just hoping that work wouldn't last long.

Mr. Cawthon said he had to take care of some stuff at the pizzeria tonight and he'd needed Mike to swing by to help. He'd been hesitant.

He'd been keen on asking at what time he could leave, to which his boss replied as soon as they were done.

Mr. Cawthon, after the whole ride thing, has been keeping a close eye on him for the past couple of days, and he couldn't help but feel a bit relieved about it.

He'd been really careful about what to say that day at the cemetery, telling him that he's going through something he can't imagine going through. He had no words of solace, other than offering a listening ear for Mike to talk to. There wasn't pity or empathetic remarks, just an, "i'm here" that he could take or leave.

He took to it.

Opening up to Cawthon, unlike the animatronics, was easier. The gang, although they were a fun bunch were undeniably meant to stick with kids. He was a bit out of range in their way of handling friends, while Cawthon wasn't all "give me a hug and shit!"

Mike smiled slightly at his own remark, before dropping into another frown.

They were like open books when they wanted to be, but they chose the wrong guy to let them read.

Mike looked up from the ground his bike tread on to see if he was anywhere near the pizzeria, which lucky for him, being as distracted as he was, the pizzeria was right across the street.

He let his shoulders sag a bit to release his tension at being back, before pedaling forwards to get his bike across the road.

He stopped the bike just a few hitches before arriving at the parking lot when he saw the familiar face of his boss, the only thing was that someone else was with him.

Mike could only squint in attempts to see who that was, but eventually he took a step forward, the crunch of snow catching the two men's attention. Mike shrunk under their gaze.

"Hey Mike! Come over here, there's someone I want to introduce you to", Mr. Cawthon said cheerfully as he waved the nervous guard over to them, Mike just wanting to hightail it out of there.

He was fine if it was just Mr. Cawthon he was speaking to, not some random guy that showed up at 12 A.M. in the parking lot. At that thought, Mike narrowed his gaze on the tall ominous man standing next to his boss.

Mr. Cawthon slung an arm on Mike's shoulders as he turned him to face the older mystery man.

"Sir, this is my star employee, Mr. Schmidt!", Mr. Cawthon said with a blinding smile, Mike sending a frail one of his own. "Schmidt this is the CEO of Afton Robotics, Mr. Afton himself."

Mike stiffened up at the namedrop, before jump starting himself back into action, this time excited.

"Oh man, Um", Mike mumbled clumsily, a bright smile on his face as he extended a hand out to Mr. Afton. "I am Mike Schmidt sir, I was the guy interested in applying for a job at your company."

Mr. Afton didn't say much except for extending his own hand and shaking Mike's, piercing gaze unwavering. Much to Mike's silent dismay.

"Ah yes, i've heard much about you Schmidt", Afton started, voice stiff and quite, almost like a whisper. Mike could only guess he was an old man, if the voice and the saggy skin on his hands was any giveaway. "Your boss, Mr. Cawthon, showed me your piece of work. The balloon boy restoration"

Mike threw a glance at Mr. Cawthon, seeing his boss beam with pride for him. Mike smiled sincerely back at him, Mr. Cawthon set this up to cheer him up after the heck of a week he's had. He'd have to thank him later.

"And let me just say that with your skills at fixing robots, like that Balloon boy animatronic, I can see big things in your future", Afton said as he let go of Mike's hand, Mike dazed as if he'd been in a dream. "You are set for the job."

Mike smiled in excitement, Mr. Cawthon smiling along with him.

"Really sir? You think i'm set?", Mike asked, absolutely radiating hope.

"You should be golden", was Mr. Afton's smooth reply.

 **Please rate and review!**


	15. Delivery?

**Disclaimer- I don't own FNAF or anything really. The characters and game belongs to Scott Cawthon, a true genius!**

There wasn't much done in the day, just a birthday or two, but what a tremendous relief it was. The panic of not having opened for days straight was getting to them, they were too old for this. They were getting old, broken, _forgotten_.

Foxy knew that better than anyone. He'd been going through it since the damned pizzeria opened.

The pirate sat in his cove, a slit in the parting of the curtains, watching the flashes of children running by and hearing their laughter. It brought a crooked smile on his face to see they opened again after the last few quiet days. It was nice to see his family taking a breather, being able to smile after so long.

 _But I can't enjoy it all the same, can I?_ , Foxy remarked dryly to himself as he huffed, fur bristling as he heard the band play another song. He looked away to another curtain wall, looking at the boxes littering his cove. He sighed, he'll clean up a bit after closing time.

Soon enough, he heard the awaited announcement on the speakers, closing time.

Foxy stood up from his sitting position on the floor, ready to walk out to meet the others, wh no doubt had stories to tell him about today, at least Chica did. She always filled him in on what he couldn't see, which was both sweet and insensitive at the same time.

He got his smile ready, teeth on display in a faux cheery demeanor to meet them. But just as he was stepping out he was scooped into a purple pair of arms, whooping laughs and cheers blasting into his old ears making him recoil from the spinning hug. He tried shoving himself out of the near-choke hold, rubbing his ears.

Chica giggled at the two, swinging in place as she rocked back and forth, watching the silly display. Freddy oversaw them too, his face melting into a sincere smile rather than the plain robotic facade. He watched his small family interact.

"Agh, can't you give an old pirate a break, laddie?", Foxy croaked out as he was strangled in the guitarist's arms, joints twitching under the stress, still battered from the break-in. "Still a bit fragile here an' there."

Bonnie let him go, as if touching him burned, giving Foxy a bit of a sheepish, apologetic smile. The pirate groaned as his arms creaked along with his chest, hopefully nothing got knocked loose.

"Sorry", Bonnie said, his buck teeth showing in his nervous smile.

"Arr, don't be. It's been a big relief, today it was", Foxy said, waving off the apology, though still slightly miffed. He might have ragged up his already thinning fur suit.

"Alright, that's enough. We can't overexert ourselves, we're gonna need all the energy we can get to get back into our routine", Freddy said, clasping his hands together, a reserved smile on his face. "Meaning, we have to power down early." Chica groaned next to him, he shot her a look.

"Come on, Freddy. Let's just relax for tonight, awake. It's been a stressful week, we needed a little 'pick me up'. Some time to unwind before we turn into stiffs the next", Chica said with a brightening smile, trying to get the leader to crack his order, only succeeding to get a dry-ish look from him. At least before the bunny piped in too.

"She's right, Freddy. I mean, what good would it do, going back into showbiz all surprised like we did this morning. No good!", Bonnie said as he slung his guitar over his head. "Besides, we could take this time to get our head in the game, some retuning", he finished with a strum on his guitar.

"I'm not so sure about that idea", Freddy said as he crossed his arms, face twisting in a playful faux-thought. He turned to Foxy. "What do you think, Foxy?"

"Well Cap'n, I think-"

The vulpine was interrupted as the sound of vehicles pulling up at the driveway filled the vacant lot. Their eyes widened as they heard more than one truck pull up, Freddy's face fell and his stance stiffened up.

"Oh gosh! Are we getting new equipment?!", Chica exclaimed with a bright happy smile curving her face as she jumped in place, bouncing on the balls of her metallic feet. Absolutely giddy. "I didn't know we'd be getting a delivery!"

Freddy frowned, he didn't know either.

"It's a big delivery it that's it, look at the size of those trucks!", Bonnie said as he walked to the windows, staying a few steps away as to not let the delivery guys see them watching them. He let out a low whistle. "That's gotta be at least a new stage or so, maybe instruments?"

Freddy took a few steps forward, pulling the guitarist a few steps back. He didn't know about any delivery.

"Ther' somethin' not quite right about this", Foxy said as he shuffled back away from the entrance, crouching down lower to the ground. Joints creaking slightly. Freddy took it all in for a moment. The uneasiness. "We don't ever get deliveries…"

Freddy, now very concerned, grabbed Chica and Bonnie's arms, yanking them back immediately behind him, Foxy inching back as well behind the bear. He turned to them, their faces twisted in slight agitation, but dropping once they saw the wary expression on his face.

Freddy has never made that face.

"Listen to me, something isn't adding up here. First. There were no deliveries scheduled, we would have been notified on our systems if there were. Second-"

 **BANG, BANG, BANG!**

"Get to your places! Go, GO!", Freddy said in a gruff, harsh whisper. The band dispersing and clambering up the stage and into the cove. Freezing up in position. Freddy took a final robotic breath as they all took their statue-like stances, once making sure everyone was ready, he froze as well.

Just in time, the doors opened as several people walked in. Freddy followed them with his eyes, codes and protocols running through his servos. Mostly forgotten protocols. He could only wonder if the others were experiencing the same thing.

He took notice of one of the younger delivery men, a slightly skittish looking fellow. Freddy turned his head just slightly.

"- are you sure this is safe? I mean i've heard what they say about this place, and I don't want to stay here for a minute…", the man trailed off as he snapped his head to Freddy's direction, swearing under his breath as he could have sworn he saw Freddy's smile twist further. "... even less an hour."

"Don't worry, the guy said to star as soon as we get here, he also said that as long as we don't stay here longer than twelve, they won't start 'free-roaming', whatever that means", another worker responded as he flipped a clipboard. He then whistled, pointing at the animatronics. "Attam up, boys!"

The workers all turned to the animatronics, different expressions on their faces, but still the only direction they were heading was theirs. Freddy let a low rumble grow in his throat, a trace of a growl, but in a sudden horror, he realized he couldn't move.

His servos were locked entirely.

No. No, this couldn't be happening. Freddy's eyes shot nervously a his friends, his family, paralyzed in their places. He watched the malicious compliance as they were picked up from their spots on the stage, like flowers being yanked out of a meadow. So easily. So compliant.

He felt anger course through him. _Why aren't they doing anything?! Why am I not doing anything?!_

Freddy tried once again to try and move. But he couldn't. He tried so hard. He really tried. He tried rocking back and forth, nothing. He tried lifting his arms, he couldn't. He kept trying to will himself to move.

The same young man as before was suddenly in front of him, Freddy gave a vigorous attempt to jump at him, to kill him. It's not that hard. He didn't move an inch.

The skittish man quickly tied him up and in a haste toppled him over by accident, the young man gasped as a loud bang was heard echo through the building from Freddy's fall. If Freddy could, he would have shot out and killed the guy already, especially after that. The bear groaned, something had broken inside him.

He could faintly here small 'zips' and 'zaps' coming from the inside of his suit, his joints were creaking after the fall. He could make out a faint bit of pain near his shoulder. Something had definitely broken, and it just made him feel all the more helpless and angry.

"Oh gosh! Sir, i'm real sorry!", the worker said, turning to his boss who still held the clipboard, watching as they hauled the other animatronics out, getting in a kick at one of them that refused to budge out the door. "I toppled it over!"

"Ah don't worry, they won't be needing a mint-condition certificate to go where they're going", the guys said as he walked over, kneeling down to where Freddy was on the ground, reaching down and yanking on one of the ears, ripping it out. Freddy roared in pain, at least in his mind he did. He didn't make a peep.

"Besides, this fucker's given me the hivee-jeevies for a while now. Let's just put the creep to rest, in the junkyard that is", the boss barked out with a laugh, to which the timid worker followed with a nervous one of his own.

And just like that, Freddy was yanked back up to a stroller for packages, and being rolled out of the pizzeria into the dark lot only illuminated by the orange glow of streetlights. He looked around at the trucks, hoping to catch glimpses of the others.

He felt relief crash over him as he saw them all lined up, mostly alright, if a bit uncomfortably tied up. But just as soon as that little grace happened, an announcement was made to put them all in separate trucks. And now, here Freddy was being taken past the line and being the first to be mounted into a truck.

Which might be one of the last sights he'll ever see. So with a restless intake of breath, he willed himself to move one last time. A final hope.

He never did move.

 **A/N- HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! It took WAY too long to upload this story. I'm so sorry for the wait. I got into a writer's block and just** **finished** **testing. So as a celebratory move, I posted a new chapter. I can't make any promises on my** **scheduled** **for updating, but i'll attempt to not make you guys wait too long. I'm so sorry again, guys.**

 **I'll have to admit, i've had a lot of personal issues going on, and i'd just like to say that you guys reading my stuff and commenting on it really means a lot to me. Really. Recently a "close" friend of mine has been saying some... hurtful comments about me, and seems completely unaware of the cues we give him to stop. I've gotten a huge drop on self-esteem and you know, It took a really big toll on me.**

 **You guys being here for me and being patient with me means so much, you guys like what i'm doing and that validation really hits home right now. i'm still in a vulnerable spot right now, but i'm getting better. But thank you so much again. You guys really mean the world to me. Thank you.**


	16. Black Ice Part 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own FNAF. :(**

It wasn't snowing anymore, that was good. The bad thing was that, he had to get to work on his bike when there was residue of snow and ice on the roads and sidewalk.

So here Mike was, biking to work, trying to avoid slipping on anything. He wasn't really in much of a hurry. He usually got to work in ten minutes and the clock in his home, last he checked, read 10:35 P.M. So he had time.

But that still didn't stop the ice from being slippery even if his bike wasn't in a hurry.

The bike's wheels slipped a bit as they ran over some ice sheets on the sidewalk, something that definitely threw Mike in a brief panic. The guard yanked his bike back on track on the walkway, just keeping himself from rolling onto the street and getting hit by that one speeding car.

There was also the black ice on the road. Not fun to have your car slip on.

Mike let out a relieved breath as he regained balance on his bike, watching a car drive right by him. It was a tad bit fast, having slipped on the black sheets of slush on the street, but not enough to have swerved of and hit him.

Mike continued on tensely on the seat of his bike, until he watched the car turn the corner, out of sight, out of mind.

He finally let himself relax, a nervous dying chuckle leaving him, as he continued along.

With the tension gone he relaxed, happy smile lingering on his features. To say the least, this week had gone much better than the last few months worth of weeks he's had.

Great job interview, a better-relationship with his boss, some rest, getting through the dread-inducing visit to the graveyard… yeah, great really.

 _Glad to scratch that day off the calendar_ , Mike remarked to himself dryly.

Continuing to pedal, he got ready to make a turn to cross the street. Sliding off the sidewalk, Mike looked around for cars. His eyes darting both ways haphazardly, as if expecting one to form out of thin air and crash into him.

 _But it's always the silent enemies that get you,_ Mike thought as his bike wheels ran through the black ice, making his bike swerve out of line, taking him along with it. Mike screamed as he swerved close to a car zooming by on the street, quickly throwing his arms in front of his face, locking them in place.

He ducked his head, breathing heavily, heart beating fast, trying to get his bike to stop, but the breaks wouldn't respond to his desperate steps on the pedals. He felt on the verge of a heart attack as the bike just barely stopped, his heart lurching to his throat as the car just clipped the wheel of his bike.

Mike breathed in just a few times before lifting his head to find the car swerving on the road, finally sliding off it's course and hitting a lamppost nearby with a loud **CRASH!**

He let himself just sit on his bike just a bit longer before jumping back as he realized he was really close to the intersection of the street. He backpedalled his bike back a considerable amount, adjusting his wheel back on course when a klaxon from a taxi car caught his attention.

He looked over to see the taxi-driver poking his head out of said car.

"Hey, you alright?!", he yelled over. Mike threw him a faux smile, trying to keep his frame from shaking.

"Yeah, i'm good, just a bit shaken" _No, he was actually really fucking scared. He nearly died!_

Sure, he'd almost been killed by animatronics countless times, facing death in the face and scarily growing very used to near-dying. But nothing really compares to fast moving cars and slipping on some well hidden ice on the road. The silent killer.

Fucking black ice.

"Yeah, who wouldn't be after that nasty scare there", the driver said as he eyed the crashed car, that was already being surrounded by a group of bystanders. "Anyways, you be careful now. Have a good night!"

And with that, the guy drove away in his car, leaving a flustered Mike on the road.

The nightguard shook his head with a sigh, _it's not even twelve yet and shit's already going down the drain._

So with that Mike got off his bike and just walked it by till he got to the sidewalk, only then did he get on it. He continued just a bit more slowly, still reeling from the shock of the crash, still slightly shaking.

He felt a few stinging tears prick at his eyes as he pedaled his bike, noticing absentmindedly how his legs shook. He felt a bit of nausea creep up as he unwillingly replayed the moment again in his mind, trying hard to block out everything else going on to calm down.

He tries taking a few breaths as his breathing gets more labored and distressed, nearly stopping his bike to lean on the bike for support.

Eventually he calms down enough, but with a still sinking and choking lump in his throat. Nonetheless he doesn't stop his bike. He needs to get away.

Mike clenched his hands to pull himself back into concentrating on getting to work, the handles of his bike steadying and letting him get somewhere now.

Soon enough the restaurant came into view, and Mike, in excitement and relief at a distraction, lets himself just go a little faster.

Riding up to the parking lot's surrounding brick fence, he got off his bike, leading it into the parking space for bikes. He locks it up and soon walks around to enter the gates and walk into the restaurant.

Looking down at his watch he noticed he was just about ten minutes early.

Odd…?

The accident earlier couldn't have taken more than five minutes of his time, and he the ride from home to work would take only ten. How did time jump from 10:35 to 11:50 P.M.? More than a whole hour!

Mike suddenly jumps out of thought as he hears the sound of metal and people talking in the parking lot. He walks hastily over to see some movers in the lot, all working together and talking to one another. Then the animatronics lined up by the wall, with Freddy missing, got his attention.

He whipped his head around to a loud bang near one of the trucks, watching as one of the young men tried to load Freddy onto the truck. He jumped out of his stupor, running over to the guy with the clipboard, who was standing in the middle of this operation.

"Hey, excuse me!", Mike yelled over to the guy, catching the supervisor's attention. "What's the hell's going on over here?"

"Ah, you must be one of the security guards", the supervisor said before a flash of recognition crossed his face. "Hey, aren't you the guy that stopped a robbery here a while back, Mike schmidt, right?"

"Yeah, that's me. Now I'll ask again, what the hell's going on here?", Mike asked, crossing his arms, starting to get slightly annoyed with the lack of answers.

"Straight-to-the-point type of guy I see, well if you must know", the guy flicks his clipboard to the workers, currently rolling the animatronics away to the trucks.

"We're here to transport the animatronics over to... well their final resting place: the scrapyard", he says with a smug cackle at the end, Mike scowls at him for a moment, before blanking at the last part. _A scrapyard?!_

"What!? Wait a minute you can't do that!", Mike yells out, before he can stop himself. The supervisor looks over at him surprised, a few of the movers stopping what they're doing to watch the commotion.

No one notices the animatronic's eyes shift over to watch Mike's outburst.

"Oh is that so, well looky here", he smugly said, smiling as he handed Mike the clipboard he was holding to show him a signed document, approving the move. "Your boss already authorized this little transaction, so by technicality, I can do this"

Mike's face dropped, and although it was cold outside, he started sweating bullets at the doc. It was all here. Signature, the list of stuff to be moved, the location.

Everything.

 _No, this can't be happening_...

 **A/N- YES! Right on time this time! I'm trying to get updates back on track and so far it's working. But anyways, FNAF VR is finally out (not like I really play the games)! With the game released, inspiration flooded in and I began working on this again. Oof. Thank goodness for that. Also, what did you guys think of Black ice part 1? Was it a good chapter, i'm trying to get better at my writing, so feedback would be helpful, especially with finals coming up.**

 **Also, thank you for all the support. I'm doing much better than I was in the last month and i'm grateful to have you guys join me every time I update this story. As I thank you, I can PROMISE, part 2 will be out soon.**

 **Thank you to all of you. Have a good night.**


	17. Black Ice Part 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Fnaf. Wish i could though.**

His grip went slack as the supervisor grabbed the clipboard out of Mike's hands, turning to his workers, bellowing out to them to continue working. All the while, Mike stood there helplessly, making eye contact with the animatronics as they were loaded onto the trucks.

His concentration on the sentient robots is suddenly ripped over to the sound of a car screeching to a halt. At that moment everyone stops what they're doing to turn and watch as a familiar figure steps out of their car in hurried and staggering motions, nearly slipping on ice twice.

Mike's face lifts into a hopeful trace of a smile as he watches his boss rush over to him and the supervisor. But soon dips into a frown as he remembers the document on the clipboard. No, he'd already approved it, was there even a chance he was here to cancel the move?

"What are you guys doing here?", Mr. Cawthon said as he finally stopped in front of them. The supervisor presented him the clipboard, to which his boss took and studied.

"We are doing just as your ordered so sir, move the animatronics to the scrapyard. Just as you ordered...", the supervisor said, shooting a look at Mike, before pointing at the order form. "...Right here. It's been reviewed thoroughly by yours truly, and is now being completed as you can see Mr. Cawthon."

The finality in his tone made Mike glare at the guy, wanting nothing more than to land a punch at the guys face. The thought was interrupted as Mr. Cawthon spoke once again, his voice conveying something other than satisfaction or gladness.

"Well, according to this order, which you so graciously reviewed thoroughly, you got the dates wrong and are moving my appliances on the wrong date", Mr. Cawthon says with a raised brow, crossing his arms after the supervisor snatches the board out of his boss's hands.

Mike's face lifts into a smile as he watches the guy's face fall into a look of embarrassment. "Oh, I-I'm sorry sir", the guy apologized as he scratched his head, utterly confused. "I must have gotten the date wrong, well, we can still take them to the dump if you'd like Mr. Caw-"

"The dump?!", Mr. Cawthon interrupted incredulously. "I never wanted them to be taken there! They were supposed to be transferred to another location to be used for parts, not scrapped!"

Mike watched as the douchebag backpedaled, or tried to at least. He sputtered and tried to explain himself, but Mr. Cawthon just held a hand up.

"Absolutely unprofessional work. And I don't suppose you even handled the animatronics with care, did you?", Mr. Cawthon said, only to receive a nervous look from the guy. Mr. Cawthon sighed. "Of course not. Just return the animatronics to their places, i'll have a talk with your manager about this and we can come up with an agreement for damage costs."

At that the guy's face dropped, and he panickcally tried to weasel out negotiation, "No wait! We can drive it to the new location, we can do that. And the damages aren't that big, just a spark or two. Come on man, we don't need to call my boss."

Mike swerved his head over to Mr. Cawthon, who regarded him with a knowing smile. Mike smiled, _Then we both agree, they guy's an asshat._

"No, I don't think i'll take your offer", Mr. Cawthon says with a charming smile, catching the guy completely off-guard, before scowling.

"Give me one good reason why not?", he grinds out sending a glare to a now-smiling Mike.

"Black ice", Mr. Cawthon says with a finality, shutting the supervisor of the moving company up. Mike blanks for a bit, the irony that he was complaining about the stuff just earlier hitting him first, then the incredulousness of the explanation sets in.

He shoots a quick look at his boss, Mr. Cawthon not turning to address it this time, before turning his attention back the the supervisor.

Mike watches the guy grumble for a bit before he calls the movers to put everything back. Both him and Mr. Cawthon stay in place, watching the movers move everything back into the restaurant, Mike keeping a particular close eye on Freddy, the only one that was actually mounted into the trucks.

He jumped just a bit as he made eye-contact with Freddy, his bright blue eyes boring into his own. Mike frowned, guilt swarming in from the previous days. He should have been here earlier...

After a moment he looks at Mr. Cawthon, who was equally watching the last of the animal-themed robots be hauled back inside. He then slowly asks after a moment of watching his boss, "So, why didn't you take the offer, really?"

"Well, first part of the reason is because of the date, it's the wrong one and they should be more professional. Second part, as well as why i'm here, the time. I told them that they had to move everything out before twelve, before your shift", Mr. Cawthon says, pausing for a bit as he watches one of the movers struggle to unload Freddy.

He continues after a moment. "Ideally, they were here on time at 10 P.M. and they should have been able to move them out quickly enough to leave an hour before twelve. I received a call from them and made my way over here to stop them.

"But when I checked my watch, it was 10 before twelve. I hoped they hadn't left yet and rushed all the way over here. Almost getting into a crash, luckily it didn't happen. I don't understand why or how time moved that quickly, but for some reason it took longer than expected.

"Either way. I can't have them parading around here at twelve, it's too much of a liability risk", he trailed off for a second before perking up. "But of course there's nothing dangerous or potentially harmful that could go on after 12! Haha!"

Mike rolled his eyes, smiling lightly at his boss' attempt at misleading him. The moment soon dies down to uncertainty in conversation.

"So what happens now?", Mike asks as he watches Freddy be taken back to the restaurant, his brow furrowing in concern as a spark emitted from Freddy's neck.

"Depending on damages, maybe close up shop till moving day. I don't want malfunctioning animatronics being around customers", Mr. Cawthon said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"The company would wring my throat if anything went wrong. We are in a sensitive position right now on insurance costs and budgetary arrangements, me can't really afford a mechanic-"

"I can fix them…"

Mr. Cawthon whipped around to him with a shocked expression, while Mike mentally slapped himself. _Why did I say that?!_

"What? Why?", Mr. Cawthon asked in a stunned horror.

Mike took a breath, scrambling for an explanation, "I-I mean, it… it just doesn't seem fair." _Fuck, no! Backpedal! Backpedal!_

"Unfair?", Mr. Cawthon asked with confusion.

"I mean, we can't just go out like this. Freddy Fazbear's been open for a long time, and has a nostalgic and… special place in people's hearts. If we must go out, we have to at least leave a good image…", Mike's argument died out in nervousness as he watched his boss take a pensive stance.

He watched as his boss took a glance at the restaurant, something akin to a distraught expression on his face. Falling into a solemn look. Mike felt himself talk without warning once more, blurting out more pleads.

"Please! This place… really means, well, something to me" _This place means something to them, their last days here can't end like this._

"We can't take a hit like this and fall over!" _They need to be able to perform! It'll break them if they don't._

"I can repair them!" _I need to make it up to them. I'll be there this time._

"Please." _Let me go apologize._

Mr. Cawthon sighed.

"Alright."

"Really?!", Mike exclaimed, finally falling out of his stupor. He watches his boss with amazement with how easily he agreed to it.

"Yes. I won't understand why this means so much to you, but I can see it does. I'll let you do it. You have proven to me you are a good worker and a fantastic engineer", Mr. Cawthon says begrudgingly, shooting a few worried glances at the pizzeria. "And we really don't need another bad headline..."

Mike's face breaks into a smile. "Thank you Mr. Cawthon. I'll be sure t do a great job with them."

His boss turns to smile at him, gesturing for him to walk with him into the pizzeria. "Yeah, well. I was honestly considering saying no."

"So why didn't you say no?", Mike asks as he moves out of the way of the movers, who've just finished putting everything back in place.

Mr. Cawthon pauses for a moment as he watches the moving crew and their now grumbling supervisor depart. "Well for one, it seems like you really are invested into going through with this. Two, I can't just send you home like that."

"Why?", Mike asks as they walk up to the sidewalk entrance of the Pizzeria.

"Black ice", Mr. Cawthon simply says with an easy smile as he grabs the pizzeria's keys the movers left at the entrance.

Mike stops for a moment before laughing at the answer.

Mr. Cawthon laughs along as they step foot into the pizzeria. "Yeah, but seriously. That stuff is really prone to causing accidents. On my way here, I spotted a car that crashed into a lampost. Did you know anything about that?"

Mike stops for a second, a sheepish smile forming on his face. His boss raised a worried brow.

 **A/N- Wow! Got this out in less than a month. I'm getting better at this! Anyways, did you all see the ending to VR fnaf. Pretty dark right? And what'd you think of Black ice part 2? I'm honestly looking forward to how deep Mike will dig his grave...**


End file.
